Kidnapped by the new boy
by YourBloodIsMyDrug
Summary: Hinamori Amu Is in high school leading a normal life but what happens when a mysterious new boy ikuto arrives at school and amu is kidnapped after meeting him? How does amu deal with the kidnapping? And what are the kidnappers plans? Amuto/NO positive Tadamu! (* )
1. Chapter 1

**EM: Hey this is my first fanfic so don't be too judgy**

**Amu : Okay!**

**Em: umm Amu I wasn't talking to you…**

**Amu: ohhh kay….**

**Ikuto: get on with The story!**

**Amu:ikuto don't be rude and get on with the disclaimer!**

**Ikuto: fine… Em does not own any Shugo Chara characters….**

**Chapter one**

**A lonely walk.**

**Amu's POV:**

I walked home..alone…at night…after having an argument with Tadase-kun. Stupid idea right? Tadase went all "king mode" on me again and I flipped. Not a very event full day before that. I met a new boy…Ikuto or something like that. He seemed mysterious though and very…very…very annoying. He teased me all day and kept appearing just as I was in an embarrassing situation.

_Flashback of her meeting:_

_I was sat in maths just minding my own buissness when suddenly…_

"_Yo" _

"_Argh" I screamed at the blue headed figure "WHAT THE HELL!"_

"_Hehe I'd say I dint mean to scare you but I did, kitty"_

"_Who are you? And why are you being such a…Wait did you just call me kitty"_

"_If I did?"_

"_I don't like it!"_

"_It stays…Kitty"_

"…_I don't even know you so you can't give me nicknames you…"_

_I was cut of by a slender finger on my lips_

"_language kitty" he cooed _

"_Go away before someone sees me with the stupid new guy…I have my 'Cool and Spicy' nature to live up to you know"_

_He ignored my comment completely and simply said "The names Ikuto…If you were wondering"_

"_I wasn't" I growled _

_He simply did that stupid smirk that only arrogant guys do and walked away_

"_Eurgh hope he stays away from me he was way to cocky for me…"_

_**Amu's POV**_

All that day he watched me and It bugged me but I ignored it. A crack of a stick sounded behind me. I jumped but then saw a cat.

"Phew stop being such a scaredy cat Amu" I said to myself.

I carried on walking home to caught up in my held-in thoughts to notice the flash of blue until a few seconds later when I thought it was the wind.

I heard a low chuckle and turned around to see no-one there

_Stupid imagination_

"Amuuuuu-"

I whipped my head around just in time to see indigo eyes staring back

"You're coming with me…Kitty "

**Em: dun dun duuuun**

**Amu: wow who stole me?**

**Em: ****Sweat drop**

**Ikuto: * Facepalm* Amu…**

**Em: never mind.**

**Ikuto: review please **

**Amu; 5 reviews for the next chapter XD**


	2. Ikuto's motives, Amu's escapades

**Amu: Hey I'm back!**

**Ikuto: Errrrm same :/**

**Em: Heyyyyyyy sorry this took so long.**

**Amu: Enjoy!**

**Em: Oi Ikuto…**

**Ikuto: I know I know. Em does not own any of the shugo chara characters except yoru because he is amazing and better than Ikuto ;)…wait what? !**

**Yoru: hehe nya!**

**Chapter 2**

**Ikuto's motives and Amu's escapades **

**Amu's POV **

A muffled scream escaped my mouth but a slender hand was in the way.

"Ah, ah, ha kitty no screaming. That would ruin my plan."

I could practically hear the grin behind his words.

_**W**__hat the hell? He called me kitty that must mean he's_

"Ikuto!" I shouted

He looked around to make sure no one had heard. In the split second his attention was off me I made a swift kick right where it hurts and made a run for it. As I was running I heard a low groan and smirked to myself. Allowing myself at least that for this stupid day.

**Ikuto's POV**

_Wow she can kick! _I thought as I was rising from the ground. I gave a low chuckle as I stood.

"She's a feisty one isn't she?" A high-pitched voice called from above my head: yoru, my shugo chara.

"Yeh she is." I replied grinning.

"But she's getting away. Your really shouldn't have taken your attention from her I mean we spent ages finding her. And she could be the only girl that can actually…"

"I know, I know," I muttered as a slow smirk crossed my face "But it's fine…I like a chase."

And with that I character changed into black lynx and disappeared into the shadows.

**Amu's POV**

_I've lost him _I thought with a triumphant smile. I had no clue where I was. "Damn" I muttered, "where should I go?"

My blood ran cold as I heard a branch snap right behind me.

I whipped my head round in time to catch a low, but oh so arrogant whisper.

"Run kitty run"

And run I did.

**Ikuto's POV**

I heard her heartbeat grow faster as she heard my voice and her footsteps got even faster _hehe _I thought _at least now she's running blindly!_

After 10 Minuit's of playing cat and mouse (hehe) I decided it was time to catch her.

I jumped down from her tree and grabbed hold of her and without warning she froze…

**At Ikuto's place**

**Amu's POV**

Why why why! I always freeze at the worst times. I literally couldn't move. By the time I'd come to my senses we were in the middle of no-where in a forest of some sort.

"W-w-w-where are we" I stuttered

"A-a-a-at my house" he taunted pointing to my left

"That's a lab not a house," I shrieked clambering away from him. He quickly grabbed my wrist and said, with a grin

"I know…I live here'

"Why am I here Ikuto?"

"Hehe well to become like me of course!"

**Em:oooh what could he possibly mean by that?**

**Ikuto: its pretty obvious. She…"**

***Covers Ikuto's mouth*******

**Amu: shhhhh Ikuto don't spoil it!**

**Em: 3 more reviews 4 next chapter!**

**All: byeeee **


	3. hellllpppp meeee XD

**Hey guys sorry kinda got writers block but I have a couple of ideas but first I"d like to hear ure ideas so pleeeaaaassseeee email me at emsfanfiction13**

**gmail**

**.**

**com**

**thanks a lot sorry I do have ideas but don't want to disappoint people by putting something wrong in there so please tell me ure ideas XD**


	4. C-c-c-cat ears?

**Em: Thanks for all of the help guys I think you'll like this chapter hopefully x**

**Ikuto : Yeh thanks AnimeFreak872 for finally giving this ^ idiot a starting point!**

**Em: Hey! *punches Ikuto* Baka!**

**Amu: Oi! *watches them carry on fighting then land in a pile laughing* *rolls eyes* Em does not own shugo chara and amu can be really dumb and stu…. HEY! *joins in fight***

**Yoru: nehhhhhh! I'll have to sing a song— nanananananananananana eat plastic surgery…**

**Everyone: —_—**

**Chapter 3**

**C-c-c-cat ears?!**

**Amu's POV**

Why why why! I always freeze at the worst times. I literally couldn't move. By the time I'd come to my senses we were in the middle of no-where in a forest of some sort.

"W-w-w-where are we" I stuttered

"A-a-a-at my house" he taunted pointing to my left

"That's a lab not a house," I shrieked clambering away from him. He quickly grabbed my wrist and said, with a grin

"I know…I live here'

"Why am I here Ikuto?"

"Hehe well to become like me of course!"

"what do you mean be like you … Ya freak!" I screamed

"ooh!" He staged a pain in his heart "Wow you wounded me"

"I asked you a question" I fumed through gritted teeth.

"Well I'm afraid you'll just have to wait and see!" He winked and dragged me into his 'house'.

**Ikuto's POV**

She struggled all the way back and , all though I liked her feistiness, I was really starting to wish she'd just freeze again

"Stay still kitty!" I wined

"What!" she fumed "You seriously expect me to stay still! Y-y-y-you… Oh My God! I-I can't even...EURGH!

I unsuccessfully suppressed a grin and said ,whilst laughing, "Calm down kitty. Hahaha. Wow I totally understood what you were talking about!"

She just glared at me and tried to pull away

"How many times kitty your not getting away" I smirked and tightened my hold to almost painful on her arm.

After that she just let me drag her until we got to my so called 'lab' and entered…

**Amu's POV**

I barely held in my gasp as we walked in. The room was full of posters that any teenage boy would have but not all teenage boys would have a literal cinema in their room with every game console imaginable. Being a huge gamer girl myself, trust my first question to be,

"is that a GameCube?!"

Ikuto grinned from behind me.

"Yeh Kitty it is."

"W-well, Are you gonna tell me why I'm here yet?" I asked pretending the GameCube comment never happened.

"No." came his simple answer

"Hmfff!"

"The doors locked by the way...So no escape plans nehh?"

I just glared at him "this is kidnap you know…"

"Hahaha duh kitty it's not exactly a sleepover is it?"

I snorted "Your being serious?"

"yeh kitty" He leaned close to me "Deadly serious."

I leaned closer and closer and whispered in his ear "Then why the hell are you wearing cat ears" I sneered and drew back.

With the look he gave me I knew I'd wound him up a bit and it was my turn to grin. I didn't expect an answer so what came next was completely unexpected.

**Ikuto's POV**

_What! She teased me! What was that?_

"So?" she said with raised eyebrows "You gonna answer me or just stare at me like an idiot…"

Damn, she's getting her 'cool and bloody spicy' on!

"you really wanna know?" I asked "You wouldn't believe me anyway"

"Try me." she sneered "I Have to pretend to be listening to my little sisters 'stories' for years and had to 'seriously' believe them!"

"Well this is no fairytale kitty" I growled "This is real life!"

"w-w-wow mood swing much!" She stuttered with wide eyes

_**Hehe getting her back much**_

"I'm...How to describe it...A neku -boy" I said with a wink

"Hahaha very funny!" she drawled

"It's true!" I grinned "I'll prove it kitty."

And with that I dragged her up the stairs with me.

**Amu's POV**

He literally dragged me up the stairs. literally.

"Ow Ikuto get the hell of me!"

He ignored me and kept going.

"I'll prove it to you kitty. Just wait...nehh."

"Ite-Tsu! Let go of me you idiot!" I screamed

"Aww little kitty's scared." He mocked...ANNOYING!

"Damare! Errrgggghhhh"

He just carried on pulling me up. We finally got to the top of where ever we were.

"I-I-Ikuto what's this room?" it looked like a kitchen of some kind.

Why is there a Kitchen upstairs?

"My Kitchen." He shrugged "Why?"

"Erm I don't know maybe because its upstairs!"

"And?" He asked" It's different. I like different" He grinned slyly "that's why I like you."

"Ikuto Damare you...What do you mean different?"

"you'll see." He yawned " Where was I...Ah Yeh. Proving to you that these…" He tugged at his cat ears "Are real."

With that he opened the window and jumped out of it…

**Ikuto's POV**

I landed straight on my feet...As cats always do. However Amu didn't know that, neither could she see in the dark.

"OH MY GOOOOODDDD!" I smirked as I heard Amu's shocked response.

"H-h-h-h-hey Ikuto...Erm now would be a good time to get up. I mean…" She trailed of and I could hear her mumbling.

"no way...He's mad...Must be a trick…Baka…"

And so on until suddenly she went silent...

**Amu's POV**

I waited for the thud on the ground but it never came.

_He was tricking me! Wait AHA I'll turn this round on him...Idiot I'll just…_

I tiptoed down the stairs as quietly as I could, spotting the keys in Ikuto's jacket I grabbed them and unlocked the door. Opening it ever so slowly I stepped outside.

As soon as I stepped outside the anxiety building up in my chest slowly oozed away. I took a few cautious steps forward before making a mental map in my head of how to get home. I power-walked in a diagonal line through the forest. Just as I thought I was free a familiar silhouette melted from the shadow...Ikuto.

"going somewhere kitty?" He purred angrily.

"Damn...Ikuto let me leave!" I cried.

Ignoring me, As per usual, He drawled with a sinister grin "Escape #2 failed...How many more before you realise you not leaving kitty?"

He grabbed me by the waist a threw me over his shoulder. That was when the fear kicked in and I started screaming.

**Ikuto's POV**

Dang! That girl can scream!

"Amu Amaimono...Shut up!" I complained.

"SH-SH-SH-SHUT UP...SCREW YOU IKUTO ERGGGGHHHH"

I could tell she was working herself into a fit so I did the only rational thing I could think of...I pressed my thumb expertly to the back of her neck and she fainted in my arms…

**Em: What do you think guys**

**Ikuto: I think you have already started writing chapter 4 and Amu wants you to carry on!**

**Amu:Aha give the people the name of chapter 4 pleeeeaaaaaaassseeee!**

**Em: Well I don't know...**

**Ikuto: Em, you know I can make you faint...right?**

***grins evilly***

**Em: Ok, OK! It's called… 'A new kind of Neku' Happy now?**

***sulks***

**Ikuto: haha yes I am.**

**Amu: Read and Review…**

**Ikuto She'll post when she gets hmmm 3 more reviews!**

**All: Baiiii~**

** Yoru: nehh~ I wasn't in this chapter!**

***sulks***


	5. A new kind of neku

**Em: Hey guys! I've started writing this just after I posted C-c-c-cat ears ?!**

**Ikuto:Yep...She's that good!**

**Em: Oh you Hahaha.**

**Amu: *Feeling left out* Yep She's amazing and I love her!**

**Em: *Head grows 3 x's larger* stop it Hahaha my head'll get to big and I won't be able to fit through the door!**

**Yoru: Em Does not own shugo chara and Yoru is so cute… *head grows and yoru falls over***

**Em: I'm MEGA nervous about this chapter so I really want feedback...don't hate me please! ~**

**Chapter 4**

**A new Kind of Neku**

**Ikuto's POV**

I gently placed her down on the couch careful not to injure her.

"HEY Ikuto . I know what you can do bite her now. She won't know its happened 'til its to late and then she'll just change in…" I threw a pillow at Yoru and he just sulked and glided away muttering to himself.

"You know I can hear you right."

One of the benefits of benefits of being around for so long.

"I could just do it…" I mumbled to myself "She'll be non the wiser!"

I looked at her peaceful face and smirked.

Fine I'll do it. I slowly leant towards her neck and pierced the skin as my canines expanded.

"mmmm...got that...concerts are great...Gerard way!"

She mutters in her sleep I noted as I bit down harder.

"owwiee" she mumbled.

I stroked her head with my hand "shh,shh kitty nearly done"

I carefully dislodged my fangs from her neck and wiped the wound.

I wrapped a scarf around the holes and tied it in an impossible knot.

I grinned at my handy work.

"Damn I'm good!" I remarked cockily

"Cocky much Ikuto-Kun!"

I slowly turned and stared at the sight in front of me.

"Niku?" I finally Asked "No way...I've not seen you for what is it now?"

"Fifteen years mate." He said with his posh cockney accent.

"Look I'm happy to see you and all but you only come when you want something so...What do you want?

"Just coming to see what all the fuss was about...Care to share?"

"oh you're a poet and you didn't know it."

And with that I told him the story…

***Half an Hour later***

"Hmm," He mused "So why this girl then?"

"I told you," I yawned "I went through her doctors test results and things...She was the only girl I could find that could withstand the change."

"And…" He grinned

"And she's hot." I laughed

"How do you know that she won't just turn out a normal Kyūketsuki* like me," He asked, stretching "How do you know she'll be a Nyāvu~anpu * like you?"

"I've never done this for real before so I don't...Fingers crossed huh?"

Amu stirred in her sleep and yawned like...well like a cat!

"I think your answer is there!" said Niku with glee "Well-well-well. What will you do with her now?"

"Well the change won't complete without her being around me so...I guess she'll have to stay for...Oooh at least a year!" I laughed at my comment and Niku laughed along.

A annoyed voice stopped our laughter "What the hell...You-you made me pass out, you ba…Who's he?"

She queried finally noticing the other presence in the room.

"this is my good friend Niku . Niku this is Amu." I said with a wink.

"What! Does he know you kidnapped me? Do you know? Oh My God you do know! Do you at least know why I'm here? " blaaah-diddy-blah-diddy-blah-blah-blahh-

"Calm down sweetheart, the worst has already been done." he smirked knowingly, only to frown again when she carried on asking questions_ "calm down amu and go back to sleep!"_

He's compelled her…_ brilliant._

_Great now he has to be here to wake her up(!)_

**Amu's POV**

I woke up with a pounding headache and sat up groggily hearing Ikuto's far to loud laughter. I sensed another presence in the room but I had more important questions to ask.

Wait? Sensed what the…

After asking Ikuto a million questions I moved on to the newbie. Expecting Him to crumple and answer at least one of my questions But he just told me to calm down!

_Calm down. Calm down oooh no he did not just!_

"Who do you guys think you are just kidnapping me and laughing like its no biggie? Well when I do escape you'll be in prison for a very long time You know that right? A-a-a-a-and you-u-u-u…"

Some kind of force made me look at The new guy...Niku? Right into his eyes...Like I was being...compelled.

"Calm down and go to sleep."

It was like my body had just given in. My eyelids grew heavy and a strange calm enveloped me. For some reason all I wanted to do was fall asleep and stop fighting. The last thing I remember was Ikuto looking at me shaking his head and Niku waiting for me to do as he asked.

**Ikuto's POV**

"Why did you do that?!" I groaned knowing she'd want answers as soon as she woke up.

"To see if she'd changed fully yet… she hasn't changed fully but she did put up resistance towards being compelled…" He trailed of, thinking about other things.

"So...What's that meant to mean?"

"She's slowly changing…"

"Yes…" a new voice joined the conversation "Very slowly."

Me and Niku both moved at the same time with inhuman speed to the intruders side however he was just as quickly at Amu's side with his arms around her waist and a blade near her throat.

"Nobody move or, well...else." His grin was meant to look bad boy, but with his girly-gay looks it really didn't work.

"Who the hell are you?" I snarled

"The names Tadase. I believe we've met before?" Inwardly I groaned...Crap! This was just one of them guys with one of them faces you just wanted to punch...and I remember doing exactly that 13 years ago.

"Haha I know amu from school and…" he added smugly "She has a crush on me!"

"when I knew you had your eye on her I just had to steal her away from you. I'm not really interested though… when she finds out I'm her 'big hero' it'll be me she wants!"

"You seem to be forgetting one little thing." I said with a grin "I'm not alone!"

And with that Yoru (my Chara) dropped a stone on his head, stunning him for long enough for me to snap his arm and get my kitty away from him.

"Take her outside...I'll take care of this one." Niku growled, Cracking his knuckles "This is gonna be a long night for you gay-boy. Oh and," he added keeping Tada-gay (Hahaha ) in a head lock and leaning over to face amu "Wake up babe." he winked at me "Have fun kids!" He called as I whooshed away.

_Damn I thought this is gonna be a long night for me to!_

**Em: Hope you liked it sorry if the whole vampire thing put you of reading :(**

**Ikuto: Oh and ****_Kyūketsuki_**** means vampire!**

**Yoru: ****_Nyāvu~anpu_**** means feline vamp basically**

**Em: Sorry if you don't like I was just trying to be original ::(**

**Amu:don't be sad Em! I like it!**

**Em: Might need help starting chapter five though XD**

**Everyone: See yaa XD**


	6. Hunger and games

**Em: Back guys...Don't know if I got 5 reviews but oh well. Wanted to write this chapter before I forgot my Ideas. 3**

**Ikuto: Yeh WE came up with some good ideas.**

**Amu: *before they can start arguing* Em does not own shugo chara!**

**Yoru:Nyaah~**

**em:Oh and here's niku! If you can see ****I'm hahahahahahahhaaha xxx Eeeennnjjjooooyyy.**

**Chapter 5**

**Hunger and games…**

leaning over to face amu "Wake up babe." he winked at me "Have fun kids!" He called as I whooshed away.

Damn I thought this is gonna be a long night for me to!

**Amu's POV**

I jolted up in Ikuto's arms and quickly sensed that we were in a different environment.

"Wh-where are w…"I started before I felt a gnawing pain in my stomach.

"We're just staying here for a bit." Ikuto murmured brushing my hair out of face.

Ignoring the pain, I leapt out of his arms, just to put as much distance as we could away from him.

Ikuto's smirk appeared again "What's the matter kitty? Can't trust yourself around me? I mean I know I'm irresistible of course but…" He trailed of noticing my death stare.

I was in to much pain to reply so I just turned away from him. I started tugging at the scarf around my neck ...Wait...scarf!?... "Ikuto?," I asked slowly.

"Hmmm?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"What the hell is this scarf?" My voice squeaked a bit at the end. Noticing this straight away he sniggered and grinned "It's just something to keep you warm." He raised his voice at the end, imitating me.

"Well...Will you help me take it of," I tugged at it again "It's kind of stuck!"

"Nahh." came his reply.

"I swear to god Ikuto if you don't help me right now I'll…" I stopped with a gasp at the sudden pain in my stomach. It was getting worse.

Ikuto grabbed my chin and looked me in the eyes.

"I know exactly what you need Amu. But you're not gonna like it."

"What is it Ikuto." I muttered slowly, trying not to make any sudden movements.

Ikuto sighed slowly as if debating whether or not to tell me.

"What Ikuto! Tell me!" I shouted losing patience. Causing me to gasp yet again.

"Hey! Don't strain yourself!" Ikuto scolded.

"Just tell me Ikuto." I groaned.

"Amu." he glared at me "Just shut up and stay still." I could tell he was seething at my stubbornness. But I couldn't give in.

"Ikuto tell me now! I have a right to know! I-"

"Blood Amu! You need Blood!"

**Ikuto's POV**

She gave me the response I expected. To laugh out loud…

"HaHa...Ikuto I want a real answer I mean...What a pile of bull!" She carried on laughing through the pain.

" I'm serious Amu! You need blood."

I could see her still tugging the Scarf. Also noticing the fibres parting I was by her side in seconds. I needed to distract her from the scarf. She couldn't see the mark yet. She wasn't ready. So I bit her ear.

"Owwww." She screamed "What the hell!"

I shrugged it of, smirking at her reaction. Before she clutched her stomach again.

"Ikuto," she gasped "Do something!"

Amu was glaring at me again. I didn't know how to make her take me seriously without showing her the marks yet. Then and idea popped into my head. Show her your fangs Ikuto you idiot!

" Amu. Be ready for this." I walked towards her with each word and she walked back.

"Ikuto," I could tell she was scared and trying not to act it. "what are you doing?"

I opened my mouth and my fangs glinted in the moonlight.

I had my hand over her mouth before the scream even hit her throat. She scratched at my hand making a progress of...nothing. She was still weaker than me which was good.

"I told you to get ready for it." I smirked.

"I hate it when you do that!" She complained through my hand.

"What?"

"Smirk in my face. It makes you look like even more of an idiot!" She groaned in pain.

I rolled my eyes at her and before she could blink I was gone.

I'll get her some blood before she passes out. And see what her reaction to the blood is.

"this should be fun." I smirked.

**Amu's POV**

One Minuit he was there...then he was gone! What the hell?!

well he's gone now so Find an exit?

I stumbled in (hopefully) the opposite direction from the way we came.

Another pain in my stomach caused me to double over.

"Nice ass." Laughed a voice from behind me...Ikuto? No this voice was british it was...

"Niku?" I span round to face a laughing idiot.

"Hello love...Where's Ikuto I wonder?" He smirked and took a step towards me, I stepped back.

We kept going like this until I hit a tree. is hands either side of my head.

This is probably the first and only time i was glad to see Ikuto materialise from the trees.

"Niku..." He sighed "Have you finished at the house.

Niku's eyes turned into slits but he changed is expression as soon as he turned to look at Ikuto to a grin.

"All Sorted mate!"

My previous joy from seeing Ikuto faltered when I saw he had someone with him. A very out of it sort of someone

"Well I best be going." Niku threw a meaningful look whilst he said "I hope to see you soon." With that he disappeared.

"What the hell!" I screamed. "Why is everyone disappearing? And who is that?" I gestured towards the fainted...Boy I think.

"Food...And we're vampires Amu." He said with a wicked grin.

"Y-Yeh right," Damn! I hate that stutter "A_answer me truthfully."

He smirked "Judging by your stutter and my utter seriousness i think we can both assume that i'm telling the truth...Can't we?"

I looked at him for a Minuit before it clicked.

"Ikuto," I said with a scarily calm voice "Why do I need blood." By this time I was dreading the answer but still stared him in the eye.

"Amu..." Ikuto ran his hands through his hair "It's complicated..."

"I'm clever."

"I don't doubt that."

"Ikuto tell me..."

"Well." he said carefully "IBitYouAndKnowYourAVampireAnd ItWasBecauseYouHadACorrectBloodTypeToBeTheSameAsMe ..." He caught his breath for a Minuit before continuing "ANekuVampireWichIsBassicallyACatVampireButYouHave ToBeAroundMeToMakeYouHaveTheFullChange."

He finished with a small grin as if he was happy he went trough it so quickly.

I slowly put all of this together. It took a lot longer then I would've normally because he went so fast but when it did I did the only thing any person who'd lived a normal life...

I laughed my arse off.

When I'd finished I wiped my eyes "I'm sorry." I held my stomach the pain and the laughter both hurting it "this isn't funny but it just can't be true. A-a vampire..." I stopped because of another burst of laughter when suddenly Ikuto appeared before me Bearing what seemed to be !

"Arrggghhh." I screamed backing away...Well not actually I was already at the tree.

I turned to run but his hands slammed beside my head causing the huge tree to shake.

He grinned in my face with his fangs still out.

"aw your shaking kitty...Are you scared?" He still hadn't moved so I just shook my head.

"N-n-n-n-no I'm n-n-n-not." However as I said it I realised I was.

He simply smirked at me and reached out is hand.

I flinched and tried to move further back as his hand reached my neck...Only to tear of the scarf.

I sighed in relief but that relief was short lived as my hands reached my neck. _Holes? What the hell!_

I gave a shocked frown which Ikuto laughed at.

"Told you I was telling the truth." is hand reached out and stroked my cheek...Which I slapped away...Blushing...Damn!

"Ouch..." He exclaimed sarcastically and with a smirk...Of course "You... cant... Hurt... me" With each word is face edged closer.

"Ikuto let me..." His lips on mine stopped my protests. It was forceful though more like crushing my lips. Like he wasn't going to let go. I tried to push him away by putting my hands on his chest but he just grabbed my hands and locked my feet, murmuring against my lips "don't want a repeat of before do we?"

_Before?Oh right the kicking._

He tried to get his tongue in but i was unresponsive causing him to smirk and...BITE MY LIP!

I gasped and he took this opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth. This got me annoyed so I bit his tongue...hard.

**Ikuto's POV**

She bit my tongue! For a Minuit I was to shocked to move and in my shock i let go of her hands...Her slap bought me back to reality. I realised my tongue was bleeding and Amu would have a lot of My blood in her mouth. She was going to spit it out. And she clearly wasn't going to take this guys blood after that so I forced her swallow quickly.

"What the hell Ikuto!" She cried "First you kiss me and then you make me swallow your blood. Wh-Oh My God no way did you just make me do that Ikuto, You know I wouldn't have agreed to blood If you asked me to. I wouldn't have even become a stupid "Neku vampire" You haven't given me any choice in any of this! I didn't even know these things existed before now! I ate you so much I just wanna go home. I don't want to complete the change anyway and definitely with you!" She finished her speech with a stomp of her foot..._Like a toddler. Not so cool and spicy now amu huh?_

However I didn't say that I simply said "If you don't complete the change you die...If you run back to your family they die...If your not around me then you'll be weak..Comprender la miel?"

She looked at me in pure disbelief for a couple of seconds before asking me "Are-are they rules?" Her voice had an edge to it.

"Yes Amu they are..."

With that she ran into the forest..._Time for a game of tag I guess_

With that I chased after her.

**Em:Good?**

**Ikuto:Yesss Amuto.**

**Amu:Yesss Tag.**

**Em:Sorry guys but Niku is just _one _of Ikuto's love rivals *Hint* *hint***

**Amu: Read and review thanks.**


	7. Should I carry on?

**Hi Sorry about the authors not...But I've not had a lot of feedback (review wise) From the last chapter.**

**I was Thinking if you don't want me to carry on then I'd just stop...If you ****_DO_**** want me to carry on with it then please review telling me so.**

**Sorry If this looks a little desperate but to be honest Your reviews inspire me to do the other chapters.**

**Without your reviews I don't know If you like the storyline or not**

**Ikuto: Hey! Don't stop!**

**Amu: Yeeehh no more Amuto.**

**Ikuto:...Review! Or Amu will win ;D**

**Em Bye guys x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Em:Thanks Guys! The reviews have been really positive so I've decided to carry on...Thanks!**

**Amu: Damn you guys...**

**Ikuto:Thanks Everyone...Free Hugs for the fan girls!**

**Em: Ikuto! Save them for Amu!**

**Ikuto: Hugs for everyone...I'm going to give you a hug *grins evilly***

**Em: NO! I don't want one! *runs* Argh!**

**Amu: *sighs* Em does not own Shugo Chara...Thannks!**

**Tag of war**

**Chapter 6**

**Amu's POV.**

I ran faster than I thought was possible. I'd like to say my heart was thumping in my chest but it just...Wasn't. I kept looking behind me Thinking he was following me, only to be met by blissful silence. I wasn't taking any chances. I carried on running as fast as I could until I got to a bridge. I started to cross But a shooting pain in my head nearly blinded me.  
"What the hell?" I wondered out loud.  
I tried to cross the bridge again with the same results but twice as bad. I looked underneath the bridge to be met with...  
_Running water? Seriously! I cant walk across running water? How did Ikuto get here then...There must be another exit._

I thought for a couple of minuits about how to escape when...*lightbulb*...Why not jump!  
I walked a couple of meters back and braced myself for the huge jump.  
I ran forward With superhuman speed.

**Ikuto's POV**

_Where is she? I was supposed to win!_

A sharp pain in my head pulled me out of my thoughts. She's trying to escape I mused...Wow I can feel it we...No way we cant've and if we have well...Awesome! A second amount of pain distracted me from my thoughts.  
"She Must've tried to cross the bridge...Stupid girl." I muttered Jokingly.  
I started to look for her In the trees, Figuring that she must've realised that she can't cross by now. I could feel her confusion, quickly replaced by a strong wave of triumph...As if she'd come up with a brilliant Idea.  
When I found her. And I would. I'd make her drink the blood. A) She needs it. B) I want her to have it...Therefore she will.  
I thought about the earlier 'Kissing thing' and grinned...It was so fun to tease Amu because she was just so easily wound up.  
I suddenly realised that someone else was with us in the woods and hissed. If this was Niku after my Kitty again I swear to god...

**Niku's POV (Ohhh yeeaahh new POV)**

_Damn_ _he knows I'm here!_  
I slowly snuck up behind Amu and gave her a slight push in her run. Not to big that she'd notice me there But enough to help her over. Then I hid in the shadows again. When she got over the bridge sheer relief and triumph filled her face and , not for the first time, I noticed how she practically radiated beauty. I shook of the urge to run to her right now and let her escape. Our (Mine and Amu's) little celebration didn't last long though as at the same instance we both noticed the same grinning, Ignorant, Annoyance stroll out of the woods as if he had all the time in the he (Obviously) did. I didn't think. I just acted. If Ikuto got her now my plan would fall to pieces. He may well be my oldest friend but with vamps the same rules don't apply. When there's a girl involved friendship doesn't matter...Its on!

I lept at Ikuto forcing him on the ground and shouted at Amu.

"Run!"  
She sped off in fear but the tiniest bit of relief disappeared as i realised in my loss of concentration I'd let Ikuto Go. And now he was chasing after her. Not grinning. Just very Angry. And very hungry.

"Oh Amu..." I groaned "What've I done?"

**Amu's POV**

I have now decided that I Hate Trees  
Their roots trip you, Their barks snag you as you run for your life , And there's is just to many of them! I swear the next time I see a tree hugger I'm gonna freaking bash their face in! Because I have now realised that. Trees Are Evil.

Wait let me think about this...did Niku just save me? I thought he was Ikuto's friend. Argh crap Amu...Now is not the time to think about stuff like that!  
I kept running as fast as I could which is considerably faster than I would normally. I was (I figure) Newly fed which gave me a slight advantage. However...What if it counts about age...i mean as far as I can gather he's _much much much _older than me.  
I was waiting to run out of breath or for my heart to beat extremely fast. But neither of them happened. I then did one of the most stupid things I've done in my entire life...I looked back...

**Ikuto's POV**

I could feel her confusion and despite my bad mood I smirked. This is gonna be fun. I could literally hear her wheels turning and it annoyed me. I thought she'd at least be a little stupid so that I could outsmart her. My anger started to build. Why is she so stubborn? Stupid,Stupid girl! Now I'll have to catch her again...And this time (Q the evil smirk) I won't be so nice. I sensed her hesitation before she did meaning I had the upper hand. She then made a stupid...Well for me very helpful decision to turn around. As soon as she saw me her pupils dilated fully and she froze...For the second time that night. This gave me the perfect opportunity to pounce...And i took it.

I missed her by a millimetere and succeeded in only pushing her to the ground grinning when she tried to scramble away. You know she's kinda hot when she's scared I should scare more often. she scrambled back further and further until she hit a tree I Heard her mutter under her breath "Damn it! I hate trees!". I gave a small chuckle before pouncing yet agin...This time I hit my target and landed on top of her earning a small whimper. I smirked as she closed her eyes.

"Open your eyes, Kitty." I sang.

"No...No...no...no...no..." She continued to do this whilst shaking her head and it was becoming rather frustrating...So i flicked her nose.  
She then made the cutest sound I'd ever heard It was like a cross between an 'owwie' a sneeze and a whimper. She got the message as the second I flicked her, her eyes shot open full of fear.

"You shouldn't have run kitty...What should we do with you then?" I murmured.

"P-please..." She whimpered "Let me go home."

I grinned as I realised that I'd broken through her facade.

"Sorry kitty, That's not gonna happen," She stared at me confused "You," I pointed to her face "Are not leaving here. Ever."

She then began to thrash about with tears threatening to spill over her eyes.

"Let me go! You worthless piece of crap. I hate you. I wish you were dead...no! I wish I was dead...i'd rather be dead than be here with you...I HATE YOU!" She screamed in my face. I was beginning to get even more angry every comment she made...

"Shut up Amu." i threatened.

"Or what?" She challenged bitterly

"Or...This." And with that I sunk my teeth into her neck and began to draw her blood out...Well someones gonna be hungry later.

**Amu's POV**

The pain was almost unbearable to begin with. That was until a couple of minutes in. That's when It kind of just...Stopped hurting?

My Eyelids grew heavy as he continued to drain me and just before I passed out he stopped. Just leaving me there Half-awake, Half-asleep. I suddenly felt a deep craving in my stomach for something disgusting. Something unthinkable, Something that this jackass made me want...I was craving Blood. And damn it , I was gonna get it...

** .Duuunn. So sorry for not updating sooner...i was grounded I'm afraid. I hope you guys like this chapter. I really enjoyed writing it. Feedback means a lot to me and when I don't get it I'm not sure If you guys are reading it or not. Sorry guys Amu and Ikuto are on holiday so They aren't here today...just wanted to say thankyou for all of the reviews and fave's and follows. I know it's not a lot compared to other peoples but i'm really happy with it so thankyou **


	9. The Fledgling

**Hi people...I'm starting this just after the the one I just posted! I'm running low on ideas...And also please read the note after this chapter...It'll explain everything about my idea...Thanks...And the chapter begins.**

**Chapter 7**

**~~The Fledgling~~**

***One week later***

**Ikuto's POV**

Her eyes glowed red with hunger and a twisted smirk appeared on her face as she spotted her prey. Danger practically radiated from her and I loved it. The good girl that she was had disappeared and was replaced with a daring, sexy thing. But no matter how much I wanted it...I wouldn't take it from her know. That'd be like doing it with a drunk girl...Something that not many people would do. You wouldn't think it from the fire in her eyes but this was the most venerable stage of her transition. She didn't think of safety or boundaries...She thought of blood and only blood...She was a fledging. A skilled fledgling (Obviously inherited from me) but a fledgling no less.

Today her poor victim was, as Amu put it, A 'tasty' looking guy. This led to me sulking silently without her noticing. Anyway even if I did make it obvious she'd still be oblivious to it. To occupied with her new found powers to even care if she did. This was a different Amu and for some reason I didn't like it. I don't know why I was so surprised with the change it happens to everyone who changes at first...But I just couldn't wait for her to go back to normal innocent, blushing Amu. When she did go back to normal I am so gonna tell her about all of the stuff she did, She'll blush like mad!

I was pulled out of my thought track as a scream pierced through the air. At first I thought nothing of it but then I realised it was a child's scream. I zoomed to where Amu was and she was holding a 5-6 year old in her arms with red glowing eyes.

"Amu-chan! Let me go your eyes are bleeding!" Cried the girl, struggling in Amu's iron grip.

"Ami? b-b-b. i I I...Well." Amu stuttered and set the little girl home before growling and running of to find the unlucky guy.

Ami? Ah! Amu's kid sister. Well this is awkward, what should I do? I groaned and picked her up, Compelling her to sleep and forget everything. What was she doing on her own anyway? Amu...Did she bring her out here? Sighing i popped her into her bed and ran to find Amu, Damn It was like having a child that you had to look after. When I found her her fangs were buried deep in The mans neck, When Amu bit, she bit to kill, So I'd feed all of her victims that she'd find with my blood first so that _she _wouldn't kill them, My blood was. If anyone was gonna steal Amu's innocence It was gonna be me if you know what I mean ;D.

she looked up her eyes glowing brighter , Like they did when she was feeding, and grinned at me.

"Do you want some?" She asked "He's very tasty!"

I sighed and leant on the other side of his neck. I'm not gonna lie I will miss this when she stops this faze, her danger and daringness can be fun. Every night was party night. We didn't sleep, We didn't need to. That's a vampire thing. We didn't need to eat. None of our parties ever truly ended and we could always go back to them. I decided tonight would be party night. Tonight we would go into the vampire side of town. And we are going to have fun.

**Hi guys! Do you like new Amu? Sorry it's so short but I did post 2 today. Also here's whats happened. If you have a cat chara ... you are a Neku-Vampire. Normal vampires don't have chara's. Amu's chara's aren't in My fanfic and because she doesn't have chara's naturally she doesn't have a kitty chara yet. When she finishes the change I _Might_ decide to give her one. It depends, What do you guys think? Anyways Tell me what you think annnd your welcome for the two chapters today ;D **

**Bye ~3~**


End file.
